warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Protección elemental
} |info = *Chroma emits an aura that infuses himself and nearby allies with elemental energy as long as they remain within 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 meters, providing both offensive and defensive buffs. The aura lasts for 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. **Duration is affected by duración de habilidades. **Aura radius is affected by rango de habilidades. *Elemental Ward exhibits different effects depending on Chroma's current elemental alignment, determined by Chroma's energy color. |-|Calor= *Generates a flame aura around Chroma and affected allies that increases base Salud by 50% / 75% / 100% / 200% and inflicts 25 / 50 / 75 / 100 damage per second within a radius of 5''' meters with a '''2% / 5% / 7% / 10% status chance. **Health bonus and damage per second are affected by fuerza de habilidades, while the status chance is not. **The health bonus stacks additively with base health modifiers, and the amount of health gained is determined by the affected Warframe's base health at rank 0. Since Chroma has 100 health at rank 0, a rank-3 Elemental Ward with a maxed Vitalidad y Intensificar will increase Chroma's health at rank 30 to (4.4 + 2 1.3) 1000}}. ** status effect deals 50% of Elemental Ward's base damage per tick over 7 ticks in 6''' seconds. Ignited enemies will also panic and flail around for a brief period. **Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and decreases with distance. **Burn radius is '''not affected by Rango de habilidades. |-|Eléctrico= *Infuses Chroma and affected allies with an electric current that increases base escudos by 50% / 65% / 75% / 100% and converts incoming damage into arc discharges. An arc discharge inflicts 250% / 300% / 500% / 1000% incoming damage as damage to a single target within 5 / 6 / 8 / 10 meters with a 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% status chance. Arc discharges will inflict a minimum of 50 / 60 / 100 / 200 damage. **Escudo bonus, damage multiplier, minimum damage, and status chance are affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **The escudo bonus stacks additively with base escudo modifiers, and the amount of escudos gained is determined by the affected Warframe's base escudos at rank 0. Since Chroma has 100 escudos at rank 0, a rank-3 Elemental Ward with a maxed Redirección and Intensificar will increase Chroma's escudo capacity at rank 30 to (4.4 + 1 1.3) 870}}. ** status effect chains 50% of Elemental Ward's base damage to surrounding enemies in a small area of effect. Shocked enemies will also be briefly stunned. **Arc damage bypasses obstacles in the environment. **The final damage of an arc discharge is determined by the amount of escudos and/or health lost by incoming damage. For example with a maxed Intensificar, losing 100 escudos from a single instance of damage will produce an arc that inflicts 10 1.3 1300}} damage at rank 3 to a single target as long as it's within range. **Self-damage and damage from environmental hazards can also be converted into arc discharges. **Arcs can strike the same target multiple times, and arcs can be produced in quick succession should Chroma and allies receive multiple instances of damage that exceed the minimum threshold. **Arc range is affected by Rango de habilidades. |-|Toxina= *Emits an aura of noxious fumes around Chroma and affected allies that increases base velocidad de recarga by 15% / 25% / 30% / 35% and holster rate by 15% / 25% / 30% / 35%. Within a radius of 5''' meters, the noxious fumes also have a '''25% / 35% / 40% / 50% chance per second to deal 5% of an enemy's maximum health as damage with a 100% status chance. **Damage chance per second is affected by Fuerza de habilidades, while the damage is not. ** status effect deals 50% of Elemental Ward's base damage per tick over 9 ticks in 8''' seconds. As the base damage constitutes 5% of an enemy's maximum health, the ensuing proc will deal a total of 22.5% of the enemy's max health as Toxin damage in 9 ticks over 8 seconds, bringing the total damage to 27.5% of the enemy's max health. **The Toxin damage will only be applied to an enemy if it is not already affected by a Toxin proc, but can occur as soon as an existing Toxin proc expires. As such, its effect cannot stack with itself but can refresh itself every 9 seconds. **Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and does '''not decrease with distance. **Velocidad de recarga and holster rate bonuses are affected by Duración de habilidades. **The amount of reload speed gained is determined by the affected weapon's base reload speed. **Damage radius is not affected by Rango de habilidades. |-|Frío= *Encases Chroma and affected allies in a layer of frost that increases base Armadura by 25% / 75% / 100% / 150% and creates an ice escudo that reflects incoming fire back to their source. Reflected damage is increased by 150% / 200% / 250% / 300% and has a 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% status chance. **Armadura bonus, damage multiplier, and status chance are affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **The Armadura bonus stacks additively with base armor modifiers, and the amount of armor gained is determined by the affected Warframe's base armor. Since Chroma has 350 base armor, a rank-3 Elemental Ward with a maxed Fibra de acero and Intensificar will increase Chroma's armor to (1 + 1.1 + 1.5 1.3) 1417.5}}. As with all other additive armor bonuses, Elemental Ward's bonus is applied before multiplicative armor bonuses such as Armadura de vejación. ** status effect reduces a target's movement speed and fire/attack rate by 50% over a duration of 6''' seconds. **Incoming hitscan and non-hitscan projectiles are physically redirected. As such, obstacles in the environment can prevent reflected damage from hitting enemies. **Hitscan projectiles are reflected directly to the source enemy regardless of distance from Chroma. Melee attacks are '''not reflected. **Non-hitscan projectiles are reflected in the direction of the source enemy. *Elemental Auras of the same type from two or more Chromas do not stack, i.e. two auras do not increase damage nor health values, the first aura stays until you move out of range or it expires. *Has a casting delay of 1''' second. The animation interrupts movement and other actions. *Elemental Ward '''cannot be recast while active. *'Bug': Allies who enter, leave, then re-enter the radius of a chroma modded for heat will not regain the buff on the same cast of Elemental Ward. This is not related to DE's nerf that allowed the ability to heal players every time they entered the radius, they simply will have a large empty space where the bonus health should be even if they took no damage at all. **This causes Rayo curativo and other healing abilities to attempt to heal the player, but if the player gets out of range again from chroma, their health will return to normal again, wasting Rayo curativo/energy in the process. For example, a Chroma can now troll a player using Resaca curativa by getting close to the hydroid, leaving, then coming close again, causing the Hydroid to use massive amounts of energy to regain the health they are supposed to be receiving, only to lose it again when they leave the radius. |augment = |tips = |-|Heat= *In a pinch, the bonus Health provided by the Ward can be used as a quick heal, as the Health granted is automatically added to your remaining health and is not reduced from your remaining health when Elemental Ward wears off. |-|Electric= *Can be used to great effect on Survival and Exterminate missions where enemies approach you from all directions and are often difficult to locate or target. At maximum Fuerza de habilidades this will allow you to return 28.4x the damage they deal, easily finishing off weaker enemies and potentially stunning any survivors. |-|Toxin= * Works very well with weapons that require you to reload frequently or have long reload times. |-|Cold= * Properly modded, a -oriented Ward can provide an armor bonus high enough that can counteract the armor penalty generated when casting Efigie. |max = Maximización is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. |-|Calor= *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to 70.5 seconds **Reduces aura radius to 4.08 meters. **''(Uncertain as to whether this affects the Burn Radius or not, given that the range of the aura itself is less than that of the Burn Radius.)'' *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 10 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases aura radius to 30 meters. **Reduces damage to 40 per second and Salud bonus to 80%. **The reduced Strength from Ampliado does not affect the status chance. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases damage to 299 per second and Salud bonus to 598%. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 18.125 seconds. |-|Eléctrico= *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to 70.5 seconds **Reduces aura radius to 4.08 meters and arc range to 3.4 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 10 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases aura radius to 30 meters and arc range to 25 meters. **Reduces damage multiplier to 4x, escudo bonus to 40%, minimum damage to 80, and status chance to 10% *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases damage multiplier to 29.9x, escudo bonus to 299%, minimum damage to 598, and status chance to 74.75%. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 18.125 seconds. |-|Toxina= *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to 70.5 seconds and reload speed and holster rate bonuses to 98.7%. **Reduces aura radius to 4.08 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 10 seconds and reload speed and holster rate bonuses to 14%. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases aura radius to 30 meters. **Reduces damage chance per second to 20%. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases damage chance per second to 100%. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 18.125 seconds and reload speed and holster rate bonuses to 25.375%. |-|Frío= *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to 70.5 seconds **Reduces aura radius to 4.08 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 10 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases aura radius to 30 meters. **Reduces Armadura bonus to 60%, damage multiplier to 1.2x, and status chance to 10%. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases Armadura bonus to 448.5%, damage multiplier to 8.97x, and status chance to 74.75%. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 18.125 seconds. }} Véase También * Chroma en:Elemental Ward Categoría:Chroma